Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Exploring Aura
by Skystarthecat
Summary: When Violet, an Eevee who loves exploring, finds a Riolu claiming to be a human, she takes advantage of his memory loss. She asks him to form an Exploration team. Will Alex find his true identity? Could a Riolu and an Eevee become best friends? Find out in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Exploring Aura!*rated T to be safe
1. Word from the Author

Words from the Author

This book is dedicated to my 4 best friends: Madison, Catt, Leyla, and Pandora Kitty. Now that I have that out of the way, I want to clear up some things about the book. Most of these Ocs will be crap. I'm giving you permission to criticize. I came up with my team in 3 days, and so did Catt. Team Auramoon and the villains are created by me. Team Pearl was created by Catt, with plenty of allusions in her names. Now for the stupid disclaimer. Catt and I don't own Pokemon in ANY WAY AT ALL. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo, not me. I only own Team Auramoon and the villains of the book, while Catt only owns Team Pearl. Don't Steal them! Thank you, and now that I'm done, I can get the characters list out of the way.


	2. Team Auramoon

Team Auramoon Leader: Alex the Riolu (male) Sub-leader: Violet the Eevee(Female) Medicine/Prophetess: Leaf the Gardevoir(Female) Other: Ruby the Pyroar (Female) Sparky the Shinx (Male, shiny) Rosa the Fennekin (female) Tara the Vulpix (female, shiny) Shard the Aurororus (male) Flame the Charizard (male) Bolt the Manectric (Male) North the Suicune (Female) Shade the Hydreigon (Female) Luna the Mienshao (Female, Shiny) Noir the Houndooom (Female) Phala the Xatu (Female) Axejaw the Axew (Male) Elegance the Milotic (Female) Krystal the Latias (Obviously female) Mint the Bayleef ( Female, Leaf's apprentice) Oceanscale the Lugia (male) Wes the Meowstic (Male, Shiny) Clara the Dewott (Female) Breanna the Sawsbuck (Female) Bare the Bannette (Male) Drago the Salamence (Male) Blade the Scyther (male) Veronica the Swellow (Female) Talon the Staraptor (Male) Courage the Braviary(male) Tyria the Tyranitar (Female) Pebble the Archeops (Male) Angel the Liepard (Female) Jewel the Delcatty (Female) Scratch the Zangoose (Male) Storm the Glameow (Female) Posion the Unfezeant (Female) Midnight the Weavile ( Female) Crimson the Giratina (Male) Spectrum the Xerneas (Female) Moss the Galvantula (Female) Scarlett the Ledian ( Female) Knife the Bisharp (Male) Toxic the Gengar (Male) Fang the Seviper (Male) Darkness the Krokorok (male) Verde the Sceptile (Female) Tusk the Mamoswine (Male) Whitespot the Azumarill (Female) Aqua the Buizel (Male)


	3. Team Pearl

Team Pearl: Designed by Cattalon

Leader: Fallon the Talonflame(Male)

medicine/Prophetess: Kirin the Meowstic (Female, Shiny)

Other: Maelstrom the Gliscor (Male) Vincent the Chandelure (Male) Roark the Zoroark (Male) Red the Absol (Male, Shiny) Firestar the Pyroar (Male) Voltrex the Luxio (Male) Valience the Gallade (Male) Ryuga the Dragonite (female) Lucien the Vaporeon (Male) Garnet the Yveltal (female) Flashstorm the Heatran (Female) Starscream the Garchomp (Male) Solemn the Dusknoir (Female) Razeliir the Mawile (Female) Mistheart the Reshiram (Female) Xerna the Servine (Female) Arvax the Rapidash (Female, Shiny) Tank the Proygon (male) Glakel the Frosslass (Female) Goldie the Ursaring (Male, Shiny) Rya the Amphaross (Female) Chica the Blaziken (Female) Thunder the Heracross (Male) Oasis the Flygon (Female) Noctra the Noctowl (Female) Mike the Skarmory (Male) Songbird the Altaria (Female) Ares the Aggron (Male) Corina the Carracosta (Female) Razen the Tyrantrum (Male) Sandstorm the Persian (Female) Bonnie the Lopunny (Female) Claw the Stoutland (Male) Miriam the Cincinno Female) Sharka the Sharpedo (Female) Vaermina the Darkrai (Female) Bluecall the Latios (Male) Rezvare the Scolipede (Male) Nightshift the Ariados (Male) Valor the Ivysaur (Female) Pharika the Dragalage (Female) Thorn the Roserade (female, Shiny) Aquastar the Croconaw (Male) Terra the Torterra (Female) Carl the Swirlix (Male) Dave the Dedenne (Male) Whesker the Quilava (Male


	4. Sacrifice

"Alex!Don't let go!" Verde cried. Something was going wrong. I was falling off the edge of the portal. Verde can't save me. My ability won't save me. I don't know what to do, except try to find Verde when I wake up, if I do wake up. "Verde, I can't hold on. I'll be okay, just let me go!" I shouted. "But you could die!" is all I could hear from her as I dropped into nothingness. "Alex! No!" A tear fell down Verde's leaf colored face. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact. Little did I know that I would survive the fall. I could only hope I might find her again. It was unlikely. I suddenly heard a strange voice. _The Riolu with a violet aura. _The voice kept saying that. I had no idea what it meant. I ran towards the strange voice. _Am I dreaming, _I thought, _Or am I dead? _I suddenly came to a pool of water. I looked down, a reflection of a Riolu with a deep purple silhouette. _What is going on...?_ I wondered. Behind that was another reflection. A girl with short, green hair and a long, white dress was standing behind me. Wait. That wasn't a girl. That was a Gardevoir! But that could only mean... I couldn't finish the thought. I was losing my memory. I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember Verde, or Dusk- I collapsed, unconsious. 


	5. Alex's Awakening

I slowly opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I thought. A sudden realization hit me like a boulder. I had no memory of anything. All I could remember was my name, Alex. I was wide awake now. I pushed it to the back of my mind. As I struggled to stand up, an Eevee started to walk towards me. "Oh good, you're awake," she said cheerfully, "I was worried you wouldn't wake up!" Wait. This Eevee was talking? I did just wake up from being in a coma, I might've gone crazy. "H-H-How can you talk?!" I said, startled. "All Pokemon talk," The Eevee replied. "But only humans talk!" "Don't be ridiculous. Humans are only stories made up by older Pokemon to scare kids." "But I'm human!" "What do you mean? You look like a normal Riolu in every way." My eyes widened as I looked down at my "hands," which had become paws. It's true, I thought, I've turned into a Riolu! "Well anyways, I'm Violet," The Eevee said, puzzled. "I'm Alex," I replied. "You seem kinda weird," Violet retorted. "but you seem friendly. How about I show you around Treasure Town? Then after that I can show you The Guild!" She ran off. "Wait!" I shouted. "C'mon Alex!" said Violet. I ran after her. _I should stop worrying. This could be fun!_ I thought. Little did I know this Eevee would become my best friend. 


End file.
